Discovering Jealousy
by janrea
Summary: Blaine Anderson's Five Steps to Embracing His Jealous Side    Bonus for being exactly who he is .
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Discovering Jealousy

PART ONE

**Summary:** Blaine Anderson's Five Steps to Embracing His Jealous Side (+ Bonus for being exactly who he is).

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OMC

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Another Klaine fic, this is the first part of the fic, and the fic is in fact part of a trilogy which I had planned out, titled the "Jealousy Series". But we'll see how this first part goes~ XD

1.

The familiar scent of brewed coffee and the sweetness of the pastries greeted them when Blaine pushed open the door into Lima Bean, his other hand tugging Kurt in by the sleeve of his coat. Kurt just shook his head in amusement at Blaine's eagerness, and walking forward to stand in line, he pushed at Blaine gently.

"Go find a seat Blaine, I'll get the coffee. Do you want anything to eat?" Kurt asked, bending his body sideways so he could glance at the pastry display shelf.

"But I want to get our coffee." As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt turned around and stared at him firmly.

"_Blaine_, you are the one who got our coffee for the last _four_ times we were here. Anytime that I wanted to do it, you pushed me away immediately, and I don't know what kind of odd idea you have in your head, but I'm NOT letting you pay this time. Do you understand me?"

Blaine nodded, both fascinated and slightly wary of Kurt's ire. Before Blaine could wonder if he had to apologize, Kurt's face softened and gave him a fond but exasperated look.

"Oh, just be a good boyfriend and listen to me. Go get a seat and wait. Now, do you want anything? The muffins look particularly yummy today, though god knows what one of them would do to my hips."

_Boyfriend_. The word just had such a nice sound to it, and in the past month and a half that they have been official, Blaine had not once tire of hearing and saying it, or stopped being amazed that he had Kurt—this witty, fiery, and just all around perfect and drop-dead gorgeous boy—as his boyfriend.

And he suspects that this novelty will never wear off, if he had something to say and do about it, Blaine was determined to be sticking around for quite some time.

Aware that he was grinning like a love-sick-idiot (which is kind of true), Blaine just stepped forward and wound his arms around Kurt's waist, squeezing tightly once before reluctantly letting go.

"Get me one of those blueberry muffins, and I trust you know my coffee order?" Blaine said teasingly.

On cue, Kurt gave him one of his patented 'bitch-please' stare, and replied, "Of course I know your coffee order." But there's a soft blush on his cheeks, and his lips were twitching at the corners, as if he's trying not to smile. And Blaine knows that Kurt is just adorable like that and grinned even wider for the both of them.

With a final lingering touch on Kurt's arm, Blaine turned around and goes to look for a space for the both of them. Fortunately, one of the window-side two-seat tables was vacant, and Blaine quickly made his way over and plopped down on the seat which faces the counter directly. Setting his bag down, Blaine resumed what seems to be one of his favorite hobbies recently—watching Kurt.

It was almost Kurt's turn at the counter, and Blaine was just admiring how devastatingly handsome his boyfriend was in his knee length black coat and skin tight black trousers, topped with those utterly striking laced up boots, that he didn't notice the man standing behind Kurt until he heard Kurt's giggle.

He was frowning before he knew it, because Kurt only giggles like that—all sort of high and breathless at the same time—when he finds something so hilarious or he's so happy that he just giggles on reflex before laughing. As Blaine's eyes turned to seek out the source of amusement, it was only then that he noticed a quite handsome man in his mid twenties standing closely behind Kurt, and Kurt was turned slightly sideways to chat with the guy.

Even from that distance, Blaine could easily see how excited Kurt was. His eyes were wide and shining in the best possible way, his arms gesturing wildly, and the expression on his face was easy and natural. Kurt looked so alive that Blaine would have stared appreciatively at the sight if it wasn't for the fact that there was in fact a _very_ attractive male stranger which seemed to be chatting up _his_ _boyfriend._

It took Blaine another few moments before he realized that he was clenching his fists so tightly that it was almost painful, and there was this odd, foreign feeling just bubbling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel vaguely nauseous and anxious at the exact same time. Taking in a deep breath, Blaine was slightly surprised that the churning in his stomach did not go away, and had in fact, worsened when he noticed that the man was placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He was gritting his teeth by then, and a thousand thoughts ran through his head, so fast that he couldn't even bother to keep track of them.

_Oh, who the hell is that?—Get your hands away from my boyfriend, you imbecile!—God, what am I thinking?—No!—Why is Kurt smiling like that?—WHAT is this feeling?—Oh, I hate it, I hate this, I hate you—I'm so confused—Kurt, Kurt, Kurt—It's my __**boyfriend **__you're freaking flirting with over there!—Just get away from him!—Calm down, Blaine.—What are you freaking out about?—Why the hell is the order taking so long?—Don't smile at him, don't smile at him!_

Blaine had always prided himself on being a sensible person that could easily control his feelings, but now, it seemed that all senses have left him and he could do nothing but let this torrent of emotions wash over him.

He didn't understand at all. This was just not like him. And he didn't understand why he was feeling this way exactly, because he had never felt like this before.

Blaine never had any real violent thoughts prior to this, but the sight of the man just touched a nerve. And Blaine was fairly sure that it's not normal for him to just want to stand up and rush forward to push the man away from Kurt—preferably with a well-placed glare and a few cutting words.

But he was supposed to be a gentleman, and good boyfriends don't just run around telling off strangers and embarrassing their other half which seems to be having a genuinely nice chat.

So Blaine just frowned, and took in more calming breaths (which was absolutely no help at all in damping down his emotions), and waited for Kurt to take up their order.

When the two cups of coffee and a plate of pastry were placed for Kurt to collect, Blaine stood up, wanting to help Kurt with it. But the stranger beat him to it, and giving Kurt a smile, picked up the plate and his own coffee, clearly wanting to help.

Blaine didn't know what he wanted. But he had a nagging suspicion that it involved a whole lot of frowned-upon violent gestures and hostility from his side.

_God's sake, just calm down, what's wrong with me today?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

Kurt was smiling as he reached their table, the man trailing behind with his own similar smile. As Kurt placed down their coffees, he too leaned forward to place down the plate, flashing Blaine a wide grin.

Blaine didn't know how to react, so he just stared blankly back.

Kurt threw a questioning look at Blaine, obviously sensing that there's something wrong through Blaine's expression, and launched into introductions.

"Blaine, this is Jason. And Jason, this is my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt said, his cheeks flushed softly and his eyes brightening when he mentioned Blaine as his boyfriend.

Odd, Blaine was feeling a sort-of vindictive pride at Kurt's words. A small part of him inside was probably jumping around like a three year-old on sugar rush and shouting smug 'Take that!'s at the stranger. But outwardly, he dropped his blank stare and gave Kurt what he hoped was an adoring and loving look, and gave him a smile.

Jason grinned, and stepped forward with his hand extended.

"So nice to meet you. You wouldn't believe how Kurt had been ranting on about you just now." Jason's tone seemed genuine and friendly, and Blaine reached out and shook his hand in return.

Sitting down opposite him, Kurt blushed brilliantly. "As if you weren't gushing about your own boyfriend to me just now." He retorted, and it's Jason's turn to look abashed.

At the words, it's as if the fire burning inside him had been drenched with ice cold water, and Blaine felt sudden reassurance and relief that Jason had a boyfriend and wasn't some guy who wanted to snatch Kurt away from him.

"Well, that's true. Hey, it's nice meeting both of you, but Charles' waiting for me and I have to go. Hope that we'll meet again!" Jason replied, and with a cheery wave, dashed out of the coffee shop.

Kurt smiled. "Isn't he nice? Apparently he came from a small town too, and was glad to see us being together despite of the fact that we're in Lima, Ohio. He said that he and Charles had made it through their high school years together. They are now living in California, and they've been together for nearly eight years and are thinking of getting married soon. That's just so sweet." Kurt gushed.

Blaine smiled, just loving how adorable Kurt was being, and was still silently berating himself for over-reacting, even though it was all in his mind.

Really, there's no need to get that possessive and jealous just because some guy was chatting with Kurt—Blaine's thoughts struck to a sudden standstill, and his eyes widened at the sudden revelation.

Oh.

OH.

Noticing that Blaine seemed out of sorts, Kurt reached forward and touched his hand softly.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Blaine swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat, and looking back at Kurt, took in his every features as he turned his hand and squeezed Kurt's hand gently.

Everything just seemed magnified and sharper than usual, and Blaine was suddenly even more aware of just how crazily besotted he was with Kurt. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just tired, I guess. I had this crazy test today and it almost killed me."

As Kurt gave him a concerned look but accepted his explanation, Blaine could only grip at Kurt's hands tighter, because he had just realized that he really didn't want to let go of Kurt, not even for a small moment.

Because, oh god, for the first time in his life, Blaine realized that he had actually been jealous. Just positively green with envy. And all just because Kurt had chatted with a guy.

Blaine didn't know if this would be a recurring thing, because he had always imagined himself to be an understanding and mature boyfriend, and _this_, this just blew away any preconceptions that he had.

And Blaine couldn't help but wonder if this was a good or bad thing.

2.

The second time that Blaine was jealous, it was also the time that he seriously considered the notion that he might be the easily-jealous and possessive-type of boyfriend after all.

The scene itself was weirdly similar to his GAP-slash-Jeremiah debacle, only this time it was Kurt getting flirted with by a shop assistant.

Blaine just wonders if it's karma coming back to bite him in the ass.

Kurt had been ecstatic when he noticed that there was a new men's apparel shop in the mall, and had proceeded to drag Blaine in, saying that Blaine desperately needed a wardrobe makeover and that he was thinking about buying some new clothes for his dad and Finn too.

Blaine had of course, been more than happy to accompany Kurt. And it was a thrill to see him so excited at such a simple thing, because Kurt's eyes just sparkle so brightly in such times, a far cry from Kurt's usual composed self, and he would grin almost constantly—an adorable, slightly quirky slanting of lips as they tilted upwards to reveal a small glimpse of white teeth, and a grin which just crinkles up the corners of Kurt's eyes.

It was a date with his boyfriend, and Blaine was just having such a great time that it was probably why he didn't realize that the shop assistant shadowing him and Kurt was paying far more interest to Kurt than what was considered professionally helpful.

Kurt had discovered a pair of dark navy jeans that had him giving out a short squeal of delight before he had rushed off to the changing rooms to try it on. Blaine had just shook his head over Kurt's enthusiasm for fashion before wandering off around the shop, checking out the different designs available.

Finding a shirt that seemed to fit Kurt's criteria of what he wanted to buy for Burt, Blaine picked it up and made way over to the changing area, and turning the corner, was so surprise at the sight that greeted him that it made him stop in his tracks.

Kurt was out of the changing room, wearing the jeans he had chosen as he looked himself through with the floor length mirror hanging on one side of the wall.

Blaine's first thought was: _Damn._

Kurt looked absolutely delectable in those skin tight jeans. It looked as if the jeans were tailor made for him, and the shape and material just clung to all the right places that it completely showed off Kurt's long, slender legs and accentuated the curves of his hips, showing off Kurt's assets perfectly.

Blaine was swallowing a mouthful of saliva before he knew it.

His second thought was: He wasn't the only one who noticed how hot Kurt is.

The shop assistant was now standing eerily close to Kurt. And as Kurt turned slightly to check out the behind of his jeans, Blaine absolutely did NOT imagined the way the guy's eyes flickered downwards and upwards appreciatively.

Something inside him just snapped, and before he knew it, he had strode forward and giving the assistant an icy stare, shoved the shirt at him and stepped up to circle his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt gave a surprised yelp, but instantly relaxed when he noticed that it was Blaine.

Blaine propped his chin on Kurt's shoulder, and gave the side of Kurt's neck a firm, but fleeting kiss, in which this just made Kurt melt and mould his body even more against Blaine's. It was one of Kurt's sensitive zones and Blaine knew that by doing that, it would effectively turn Kurt into mush.

Kurt gave him a small smile and continued to judge his image in the mirror. "What do you think about these jeans?"

Blaine replied, "I think that my _boyfriend_ looks absolutely gorgeous in them, and am seriously contemplating of buying them for you." And even though he was talking to Kurt, his eyes were fixed on the mirror where they reflected the assistant who was still standing behind them.

The man was really quite attractive, with dark shaggy hair and deep blue eyes, and of course, towering over Blaine by a steady few inches. But Blaine just gave the man his most cold stare as he hugged Kurt tighter.

_Back off, he's mine._ He concentrated on pouring his whole will into the glare, hoping that it would convey exactly what he was thinking at that moment.

Apparently it worked, because after a moment of glaring back at Blaine, the guy scowled and stormed off, obviously displeased that he had lost.

Blaine just smirked and nuzzled Kurt's shoulder gently with the tip of his nose. And Kurt smiled back at him through the mirror, having missed the entire battle of wills between Blaine and that guy just now. Pushing away, Blaine spun Kurt around and tugged at both of his hands.

"Now, get changed out of these, and we'll pay and get out of this shop because I think that I ought to treat my gorgeous boyfriend to a meal of his choosing." Blaine muttered affectionately, but there was no mistaking the darkening in his eyes as they roved over Kurt's form.

Kurt blushed, still not used to the praises that Blaine described him with, but he countered Blaine's gaze with his own patented smoldering look, and _god damn_, how did Blaine ever thought that Kurt wasn't sexy?

"Is that so? I have been craving for some Japanese cuisine recently, maybe some—" The rest of Kurt's words were cut off and swallowed as Blaine surged forwards and claimed his lips in a bruising and passionate kiss.

When Blaine finally ended the kiss with a final nibble at Kurt's bottom lip, Kurt was full on flushed, and his eyes had took on a hazy and dark gleam, lips swollen and glistening in the most enticing natural lush red, and it took all of Blaine's self control to not just continue on with what they were doing. Because first off, this is a public place, and secondly, there was just this selfish part of him that half wanted everyone to see Kurt now and _know_ that he is Blaine's and vice versa; and another half which just wanted to keep Kurt's utterly debauched look all to himself, because it's just so seductive and hot and Blaine doesn't think that he would like it very much if everyone is leering at his boyfriend.

Instead, he just pushed a still bewildered Kurt into the changing room and closed the door for him.

The moment that he heard the tell tale click of the door locking, Blaine immediately slumped against the wall opposite the door, his heart and mind still racing and coming to terms with what had just happened.

Blaine realized he had once more lost control of his emotions, and there was no doubt now that he had been jealous _again_ of an utter stranger.

But at least this time the guy did actually seemed to be interested in Kurt. God knows what would have happened if Blaine hadn't showed up at that moment.

And oh god, now he was feeling jealous and possessive at just the mere _thought_ of what could have happen! With a small sigh, Blaine rubbed at his forehead gently.

Maybe it's time he started re-evaluating himself and this new found _dark side_ of his personality, Blaine thought absent-mindedly.

Because if there is one thing that he was sure of, Blaine was certain that this won't be the last time, and might in fact, be a prelude and a sort of warning against the many more times that will come in the future.

Blaine groaned.

3.

The third time this happened, Blaine was prepared.

He was determined to be the perfect boyfriend, and after the second time, he had gone into a frenzy of internet searching and reading up on materials. He had taken in everything from how to control his emotions and seeking advice from dating websites, to reading up on other people's experience. He was honestly surprised at the varying degrees of opinion, and while some people find that the occasional jealous fits were completely appropriate and shows how one cares about the other; there were also some which expressed their distaste over the matter, stating that jealousy was unbecoming because it showed a lack of trust and they also find it to be suffocating. And of course, there were also those who enjoyed it, reveling in the attention given to them by their other half.

And Blaine didn't know how Kurt would take it. His boyfriend is such a fierce, strong and independent person, and Blaine was slightly worried that if Kurt knows, he might be offended, just like some of those people on the internet. But on the other hand, Blaine didn't know if he could control the urge to _not_ feel jealous, because it was such an instinctual response.

He had worried over the matter for quite a few days, before finally deciding that it was pointless to keep on fussing over it. And Blaine had since then adopted a come-what-may attitude.

So, the third time it happened, Blaine had honestly thought that he would have a better grasp of his emotions and would be able to tide over the situation as if it didn't matter. He _had_ studied up on the matter, and he gained his confidence in that.

But if the third time was a test in this particular subject, Blaine would have without a doubt, _failed _spectacularly.

And the solid fact was—Blaine lost utter control of himself in the most dramatic and horrifying way ever.

He had actually gone and punched someone before he realized what it was that he had done.

Mortified didn't even begin to cover what he had felt after it.

To top it all off, it happened on the same day as their three-month-anniversary.

And dear god, even the memory itself was so mortifying that he winced every time he thought about it.

For the day itself, Blaine had planned meticulously a few weeks before to give Kurt the best time ever. He wanted Kurt to enjoy every single moment of the occasion, and had even gone through the pains of roping Burt into his plans in order to gain his permission and approval to have Kurt to himself for the whole day.

It had started out with Blaine surprising Kurt at his house with a simple, but well thought out breakfast-in-bed. The breakfast had gone surprisingly well, aside from the fact that Kurt freaked out a little over Blaine seeing him in such an 'imperfect' state and had wanted to throw Blaine out of the room until he made himself presentable. But Blaine had silenced him with one of their most scorching kisses to date, and had assured Kurt that he looked gorgeous, which of course, made Kurt blush the most enticing shade of red.

Blaine really did mean it, seeing Kurt all bleary eyed and his hair sleep tousled was one of the most contradicting sights that Blaine had ever seen. This is because Blaine couldn't help but wonder how in hell can Kurt manage to look adorable and yet so utterly beautiful at the same time. For a moment in his awe and appraisal of his boyfriend's looks, Blaine had a sudden vision of waking up every single day to this gorgeous sight, and his heart just fluttered off beat for a second, because on one side—whoa, they've only been dating for _three_ months and Blaine was already fantasizing of them a few decades into the future. And yet, on the other side, it just feels so _right_, and Blaine felt as if Kurt would be with him, and they would be together for a long, long time to come, and the feeling just fits somehow, and isn't that the most wonderful and most terrifying thought ever?

And for a moment of that revelation there, Blaine was so viciously reminded of the fact that at that exact moment, Kurt _is_ really in fact with him, and really is _his_, that the swelling in his heart just made him lunged forward to draw Kurt into another kiss, only this time, it was deep and languid, just full of content and so much _love_ for the boy in front of him.

It was only until they had managed to actually stop making out and start eating breakfast that Blaine realized that his possessive side had came out just now, but he calmed himself with the fact that it was just that teensiest bit, and besides, it's normal to feel completely besotted with one's boyfriend on one's anniversary, so that display of possessiveness was completely justified.

Also, it looked as if Kurt enjoyed it as much as he did.

As according to Blaine's plans, after spending the morning in Kurt's house and just cuddling around, what followed was a secluded lunch for two in the park, watching the movies, and taking a ridiculous amount of photos everywhere they went. All of it went very well, and this all built up towards Blaine's plan of a romantic dinner followed by a drop in to the local community theater to watch Wicked, in which he had managed to get front row tickets through a few connections.

And then, after the theater, Kurt would be spending the night at his house, which was entirely approved by Burt (but not without a few rounds of 'Do anything funny and you'll be answering to me' threats), and seeing that his parents are out of the country on business again, they would be having the whole house to themselves, and Blaine had planned for a romantic slow dance, going so far as to surfing the web to find the most appropriate songs.

However, things just fell spectacularly apart before they could make their way back to Blaine's house. Dinner was of course, perfect, and both of them enjoyed every moment of it. And Kurt just let out a high pitched squeal and jumped Blaine when he knew that they were going to watch Wicked with front-row-seats. The show itself, was quite amazing, though of course, paling in comparison to Broadway, but Kurt seemed to enjoy every moment of it, and held on to Blaine's hand while sending him appreciative looks throughout the whole play, so Blaine deemed it as a success.

But really, Blaine wouldn't have gotten as far as to getting them backstage access after the show was over if he had known what would have happened.

He was accompanying Kurt while the counter tenor talked to the main actors, and was just leaning against the wall and enjoying the sight of Kurt having such a great time and smiling, laughing and gushing so genuinely that it just practically made him radiate with energy. One of the things that Blaine love most about Kurt was the fact that he has such presence, like a force to be reckoned with, and this confident and comfortable-in-his-skin-Kurt was really just amazing, and a sight to behold, and Blaine felt as if he could just stand there and admire his boyfriend forever.

Then of course, came a sleazy looking guy that seemed to be in charge of the scripts of the play or something, but the main point is that the moment he appeared, he was immediately crowding into Kurt's personal space, leaning too near to talk to him, smiling openly and with no disguise to his intent whatsoever in the way he is eyeing Kurt.

Blaine had been chanting a soothing mantra in his head the whole time, just calming himself down, not wanting to be overcome by jealousy again and do something that he might regret on this particular day.

He found it to be quite effective in fact, his mantra going around something like this:

_…It's alright, the man is just being friendly. Kurt obviously is a very attractive person, of course the man would seem to be a bit too fond than appropriate. Nah, that smile wasn't suggestive at all, must be my insane possessiveness talking. Just chill, Blaine. This is our anniversary, our anniversary. It's alright, just calm down…_

And when the man reached out and laid his hands on Kurt's waist—much too low to be considered decent, and could even be considered as touching Kurt's ass—Blaine just _snapped_.

This time, he wasn't even aware that he had moved, but the next moment, he found himself pulling Kurt behind him, and the man was sprawled on the floor clutching his left cheek. It was only when Blaine felt the prickling pain in his right knuckle that he realized that he must have punched the guy.

The realization did nothing, except for the fact that it made Blaine want to punch the guy again.

But Kurt was already gripping his arm, and the urge to protect and keep Kurt far, _far_ away from the guy was overriding the pure carnal instinct to beat the guy to a bloody pulp, so Blaine just turned and wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, gently but firmly guided his boyfriend out of the local theatre and straight to his car.

It was only when Blaine had help Kurt into the car and gotten into the driver's seat and slamming the door that he finally registered what he had done.

He had then proceeded to drop his head onto the steering wheel with a low, mortified groan.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt sounded genuinely worried, but Blaine was just too afraid to look up and see that Kurt was upset at him for ruining their night.

"Oh god, Kurt. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the evening…I was just so, so angry, and that _guy_, he was just all over you! Oh god, I'm such a terrible boyfriend…!"

Blaine was still bumping his head into the steering wheel with more force that necessary, but Kurt's hands gripped his head firmly and turned him so he was facing Kurt.

"Hey, stop that. It's okay, really. Unexpected, sure, but it's fine, the man was creeping me out too, and I guess I have to thank you for saving my virtue." Kurt said, his mouth curving into a smile even as his right hand gently draw circles at the side of Blaine's neck.

He didn't look angry, or disappointed that Blaine was such a barbarian and NOT gentlemanly at all, but was in fact looking at Blaine with such a look of adoration and fondness, the soft touch to his eyes turning it a slight blue-green sea colour.

Tentatively, Blaine asked: "So you're not mad at me?"

Kurt laughed. "Mad at you for what? Although I still can't believe that the usual peace-loving you actually _punched_ a creep for me, it was actually pretty sweet, in a very inappropriately violent kind of way."

Blaine must have had some kind of look in his face which showed that he was still uncertain and a bit upset with himself, because the next moment, Kurt was tugging him much closer, until they were nearly an inch apart, and then Kurt said, in a breathy and low tone which just sent shivers through Blaine's spine, chasing away any lingering disappointments he had with his jealousy-issue:

"Now, I think that a kiss would be an appropriate way to thank you, don't you think?"

And the last coherent thought that Blaine had, was that there might be some good out of this jealousy after all, but still, Blaine wasn't entirely sure he liked this side of himself, and _Kurt_ still didn't know about it—

But then Kurt's tongue slipped in, and Blaine's mind just decided to stop using any brain cells for _thinking_ any more.

~End PART ONE~

A/N: The second part will be up soon~! Hope you guys liked it, reviews and comments would be much appreciated and cherished forever~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Discovering Jealousy

PART TWO

**Summary:** Blaine Anderson's Five Steps to Embracing His Jealous Side (+ Bonus for being exactly who he is).

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OMC

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay~ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too~! 3

4.

The fourth time happened too close for comfort.

Blaine had just finished football practice, and was making his way towards the Warblers practice room, where Kurt was waiting for him. Ever since Kurt had transferred back to Mckinley, their time together had been less, and that made it even more important and memorable for both of them to cherish and fully use whatever chance they have to meet.

Kurt had drove in from Lima that day, seeing that his classes would be ending early, and they had decided to go on a proper date with dinner and movie watching for the night, ending in Kurt sleeping over at Blaine's place as the next day was the weekend.

Blaine was looking forward to it. He had missed Kurt for the whole week, with both of them too busy with school and Glee club to meet up, and his boyfriend's absence was starting to fray the end of Blaine's nerves, with him constantly looking morose and sighing for no apparent reason. Wes and David were both quite fed up with his pining, and had both been instrumental in helping to plan out his date with Kurt as they had taken matters into their own hands and informed Kurt that Blaine was in an utterly miserable state without Kurt by his side.

The thought of seeing Kurt made Blaine quicken his pace, and he was rounding the corner to enter the room when he saw a sight which made him stop short and just stare.

Kurt wasn't alone. He was almost completely pressed up against the wall by another boy. Namely, one Samuel James Clarkson, a very popular and very handsome athlete in their school. If Blaine is the leader of the Warblers and anything arts related, then Samuel would be the reigning king of sports in Dalton. He plays not only football, but also basketball, hockey, soccer and even fencing. And despite his jock status, Sam is one of the cleverest and loved seniors in Dalton, and already had received offers from various prestigious universities all over the world.

Standing next to this six foot, auburn-haired, green eyed boy with a killer grin and an even more killer body, Kurt definitely doesn't look out of place. In fact, as much as it hurts to admit it, Kurt and Samuel standing together looked like a match made in heaven.

As swiftly as the surge of jealousy emerged, so did the sudden depressed and morose feeling that overwhelmed Blaine. How could someone so amazing and brilliant and just _gorgeous_ like Kurt ever be content to be with someone like Blaine? He almost wanted to just turn and walk away, but Kurt had already noticed him.

His boyfriend's face lit up almost instantly, and the smile that he directed at Blaine was blinding in nature. Blaine felt his breath hitched, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Kurt pushed away Samuel—with Blaine feeling a sense of vindictive glee at seeing the frown on Sam's face—and practically bounced over in front of him, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

With his face partially buried in the crook of Blaine's neck, Kurt inhaled sharply and breathed out, his breath tingling Blaine's skin, and whispered, "I've missed you so much", his voice carrying a peculiar hoarse and scratchy feel to it.

And Blaine could only whisper the same back, and embraced Kurt tighter, as his voice was the exact same way.

Blaine didn't know for how long they stood there, just hugging and exchanging hushed and soothing words to one another, but when he looked up, Samuel was gone, and the fierce, cruel and ugly beast residing in the pits of his stomach had once again coiled up in contentment and shied away in the light of Kurt's obvious love and affection for Blaine.

Blaine grinned softly at Kurt as the latter pulled him down the hallway, talking at one mile a minute about something, and he couldn't help but move in and plant a soft, lingering kiss on Kurt's mouth.

The monster was content for now, but Blaine can't help but hope that it will never emerge ever again.

5.

The fifth time was the last straw. Not for Kurt, but for Blaine.

After Blaine transferred to McKinley, he had been infinitely happier than he had ever been, even though he had to brace himself every single day for the hulking terrors that were the jocks, and the occasional slur and jaunts. Sure, he sometimes got pushed into lockers, and per an unspoken mutual agreement among the student body that Glee members were losers; he had received his first slushie just into the second week of school.

It was cherry flavored, and while it was one of the most shockingly painful experiences that he ever had, the memory of Kurt kissing the cherry syrup away from his lips was one that was sweet and treasured. Kurt had rushed almost immediately to Blaine's side when he received news from Tina and Mercedes, and the firm, almost harsh grip on Blaine's shoulders was a strong contradiction to the fleeting kisses that he pressed to Blaine's cheeks and forehead, and a far cry from the tiny, almost comforting licks that he put on Blaine's lips, almost like a cat licking it's wound—tentative and languid.

Blaine had been surprisingly okay with everything, despite the slushies and the jeers and the shoulder checks, and it was Kurt who was most affected by everything. In actuality, it would seem that Kurt needed comfort more than Blaine did whenever he heard of Blaine being bullied, and Blaine was content to give it to his boyfriend, both of them hugging tightly, seeking comfort, warmth and reassurance in the other's embrace.

And when they were not at school, they would spend almost every moment with one another, trading kisses and hugs and declarations of love as if they were the last limited edition Gucci scarf, and they couldn't stop themselves from wanting more and wanting to do it again and again and _again_. And when they weren't doing ridiculously loving gestures, they would just sit, for hours, sometimes talking about everything and yet nothing of significance, other times just content to be in each other's presence, the silence like a warm blanket wrapped over them and shielding them in a cocoon of warmth and love. Other times, they would speak, discussing things of importance, like where they both wanted to be in the future, what school they wanted to go to, how should they continue on in the future—things that were both important to themselves and to _them_. They would just sit together, mostly with their hands entwined and their eyes kept on the other, and they would just let the words flow. And for all of Kurt's fiery attitude and diva-esque personality, he would be a statue painted of soft yet firm words, with his eyes shining gently like the soothing shine of a full moon's glow, and Blaine would be mesmerized.

They were always completely honest with one another, and for all that he loved Kurt and knew that Kurt loved him, Blaine could not bring himself to tell Kurt about his jealousy problem. It was almost stupid to think that he was afraid, but every time he tried to bring himself to talk about it, he would blurt out something different in the end.

It was getting to be almost unbearable for Blaine. He felt like somehow, he was lying to his boyfriend with each passing day of not telling, but another part of him was afraid of how Kurt might react when he knew that Blaine really isn't that much of a gentleman as he appeared to be.

To make matters worse, Kurt had been getting increasingly friendly with David Karofsky, and while Blaine knew that Kurt only wanted to help the guy and was being genuinely friendly, he couldn't help but feel a sharp jolt of jealousy every time he saw Kurt smiling or talking softly to the other boy.

But Blaine managed to keep it bottled down, and when he kissed Kurt _harder_ and more passionate later in the day, he never offered any explanation.

It all came to a head, just two months into Blaine's transfer.

Two months of trying and failing to not be jealous of Kurt's friendship and sudden closeness to Karofsky. Two months of trying to be okay but in reality, not really okay at all. Two months of trying to keep his calm. Two months of trying to change his jealous self. And Blaine just can't take it anymore, so he just snapped, almost horrifyingly, in the middle of Glee practice.

Because David-freaking-Karofsky was now an official Glee club member, and when everyone had protested, Kurt had been the one who stood up and spoke for Karofsky. And Kurt's trust and words had been the reason that everyone agreed in the end.

Blaine had never been so proud to have Kurt as his boyfriend. To think that Kurt would be the bigger man, and would actually forgive and accept his former bully, it just shows a side of Kurt that is so selfless and so _Kurt_ that Blaine could swear that he fell even more in love with his boyfriend, which would sound impossible, as Blaine was already so head-over-heels for Kurt.

But he had also never been so jealous.

He was frustrated at himself. Why can't he just be a bigger man like Kurt and not be so childishly _jealous_ all the time? He really wanted to stop himself from feeling so, but he just can't help it. Feeling torn at the sudden jumble of emotions, Blaine had stood up abruptly mid-practice and just left, ignoring everyone's confused calls after him.

He made it halfway down the hallway when Kurt caught up with him, stopping him with a firm hold of his wrist.

"Blaine! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up, and Kurt's eyes were so wide, trusting and filled with concern for him that he can't help but feel disgusted with himself all over again.

Impulsively, he reached forward and pulled Kurt into a demanding kiss, he bit at Kurt's lips and when they opened with a small gasp, he pushed his tongue in like a barbarian, unlike how he usually coaxed Kurt to give him permission with gentle nibbles, and he practically just ravaged Kurt's mouth thoroughly, taking and _taking_ until they were both out of breath and had to part.

He laid his forehead against Kurt's and closed his eyes. Both of their breaths were coming out in short and heaved puffs of air, and Blaine's almost afraid to look Kurt in the eye.

"I'm so sorry. But truthfully, I'm not a gentleman at all, Kurt. I'm a jealous, possessive bastard all the time." Blaine blurted out.

He looked up and saw that Kurt was staring at him in what seemed to be a shocked expression. His usually perfectly styled hair was messed up from Blaine's hands running over them possessively, his lips were swollen to an enticing deep red, his face was flushed, and his eyes were wide and staring right back at Blaine.

And Blaine couldn't read a single thing in his boyfriend's eyes, so he did what most people would do, he turned tail and ran.

+1

Blaine knew that he was a coward.

He had been ignoring Kurt's phone calls and messages for one and a half day now. He spent the entire period hiding in his house, and thanked all the gods above that it was Saturday and he would only need to see Kurt on Monday. Which gives him about another one and a half day to plan the most appropriate reason for his freak out on Thursday evening.

He was moping, he knew it, and he had already eaten two tubs of ice cream and hung around the house like a haunted ghost. His parents were more than a little fed up with his self-pitying party, and had told him to stop moping about and gave him chores as they went on a business party up in Chicago.

He tried doing the chores to keep his mind off things, but it hasn't done any good and he had broken two plates and messed up the whole bundle of laundry by staining them pink with a maroon sweater that he forgot to pick aside. So he just gave up on doing anything productive and blasted sad, emotional songs at the top of their volume in his room while he played mundane Hidden-Objects games.

He was at his third game when he heard the doorbell. It rang once, twice, thrice, and Blaine slumped in his chair, and contemplated whether he should go and answer it. The person outside seemed to have gotten impatient, as they pressed the doorbell a few times in quick succession. And then came the pounding on the door.

"BLAINE! Open up! I know you're in there! BLAINE!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine sat up. He couldn't believe that Kurt had come all the way to find him. Before he gave any thought, he was already halfway down the stairs on instinct, almost every fiber of his being screaming in want and need to see Kurt. But he paused, as he remembered his actions on Thursday.

Meanwhile, Kurt continued on shouting.

"Blaine! Open the fucking door! Or so help me, I'm going to—" Blaine's mouth fell open.

Kurt never swore. Like never, not in a million years, because he had said that it was uncouth and vulgar and unsightly and like a Neanderthal.

Something twisted inside Blaine's gut, an almost sharp pang of yearning and remorse and _love_, all the emotions jumbled up into something that was tearing Blaine's heart in a thousand different directions.

He was moving towards the door and sliding the metal lock before his mind caught up with his actions. With a twist of the doorknob and a sharp click, he swung open the door, just to see Kurt frozen in motion, his fist raised in an obvious way of wanting to knock down the door with sheer strength and willpower alone.

Blaine knew that he must be a sore sight. His clothes were well-worn and rumpled, his hair was a terrible mess, his eyes were surely bloodshot, and he must have had on an expression of a kicked and wounded puppy.

Surprisingly, Kurt wasn't his usual immaculate self. He had on simple dark skinny jeans and a tight fitting grey collared shirt, and he was actually wearing sneakers. His hair was tousled, and a few strands fell over his forehead. But even so, Kurt looked drop dead gorgeous, in a very without-effort and natural way.

Kurt's face was another matter. His eyes were practically sparkling with anger and determination, and his mouth was pulled into a thin line and his jaw was set. There was a flush to his cheeks, and to put it simply, he looked like a furious avenging angel.

"Kurt—" He said, but Kurt raised a hand to cut him off.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was cold, and Blaine felt his heart sank.

The next moment, Kurt had Blaine pinned to the wall, fully using his advantage in height for the first time ever in their relationship, and then he was claiming Blaine's lips in an almost vicious kiss.

Usually it was Blaine who dominated their kisses, but this time, Kurt gave absolutely no leeway as he kissed Blaine with a certain degree of never before seen ferocity. Every press of Kurt's lips were with purpose, every swipe of his tongue was unrelenting, and his fingers and palm were just everywhere—pushing Blaine against the wall, holding his hips in place, curved around his waist, pulling him in by the nape of neck for more, more, _more_.

And Blaine just surrendered himself willingly; almost weak-knee in the onslaught of Kurt's passionate and dominating kisses.

Then it was suddenly over, and Blaine was panting and leaning against the wall for support, looking up almost dazedly at his boyfriend.

Kurt gave him an almost fierce glare, and said: "You listen to me, and you listen to me clearly, Blaine Anderson." His voice was steel in nature, and left no illusions to the fact that it must be obeyed and paid attention to. Blaine stared back almost in awe, but Kurt continued on. "There will be no repeat of Thursday and Friday's disappearing act and ignoring my calls and messages and emails. Next time, when you have a crisis, don't run and avoid me like I'm the plague. _Talk to me_. Do you understand?"

Blaine nodded mutely.

Kurt's eyes softened. "Good. You don't know how worried I've been Blaine. You aren't returning my calls, you aren't replying my messages, and you didn't come to school. Do you know I'm worried sick about you? Not knowing what's going on with you, not knowing what the problem is, and just over thinking every single detail." Kurt's voice broke in the end, and Blaine was the one who leapt forward and wrapped Kurt into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Blaine muttered again and again into Kurt's hair as the boy dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder. After a moment, Kurt moved away, and it was obvious that he had been struggling not to cry from the red tinge in his eyes.

"Good. Now, will you please explain to me everything in a sane manner now? I don't think I can handle another wild thought my mind seems keen in producing."

Blaine gulped, but nodded. It was time to come clean.

Pulling Kurt into his house and locking the door, he led Kurt to his bedroom, and sat in front of Kurt on his bed. Then, he told Kurt everything, starting from the first time he felt jealous, to all the other numerous and minor instances that his possessiveness came into play, and to the time in Thursday where he just couldn't take it anymore. His words came out in an odd jumble sometimes, in his haste to try to convey his feelings properly, and his sentences just jumped from one story to another.

But Kurt just sat and listen patiently, silent the whole time, but he held Blaine's hands all the time, and the few squeezes and grazing over his knuckles whenever Blaine struggled to tell the truth were enough comfort and encouragement.

Finally telling Kurt everything that he had been feeling, Blaine felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest, and he gave a relieved sigh at the end.

Kurt was silent for a moment, and then he just smiled. "Oh, Blaine, you're such an idiot!" He then proceeded to hug Blaine tightly for a few moments before leaning back, and the grin on his face was almost vibrant in beauty.

"You're—you're not mad?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not mad! If you must know, I've known that you're jealous a few times, but I never thought that it would be getting to you, and since there were times when it was _me_ who's jealous, I thought that we never mentioned it to one another because we both knew that the other was fine with it!"

Blaine's mind was reeling. "Wait—What?"

Kurt smiled at him affectionately. Leaning forward and giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips, he said: "Blaine. Jealousy is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm actually a bit flattered and happy that you care about me enough to actually be jealous."

"Wait, you don't think that me getting jealous and possessive was very Neanderthal-like and feel as if I do not trust you or our relationship enough?"

Kurt blushed. "Well, I don't know about others, but I _like_ your jealousy and possessiveness." And with his eyes averted, said, "And well, it kind of makes me feel like I'm yours, you know." His face was almost flaming red now.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You're really okay with it? Because I've tried, really, but I don't think I can really get rid of this nature of mine, but if you feel uncomfortable because of it, or don't like it, then I can really try to tone it down, I'll never mention anything, I swear—"

"Blaine!"" Kurt took both of his hands in, and staring straight into Blaine's eyes, said: "I love it when you get all jealous and possessive over me, okay? And I like you just the way you are; you don't have to change anything for me. And I love that I'm thoroughly yours as much as you are thoroughly mine. So get it through your mind _right now_ that I'm more than perfectly okay with you being occasionally jealous and possessive, alright?"

Blaine stared; he almost couldn't believe it, that Kurt was actually okay with this, okay with _him_. Joy filled him immediately, and he felt wonder, and warmth and just so much love for Kurt at the moment.

"_Kurt._" He breathed out, tone obviously amazed. He was grinning like a lunatic now, but the gaze he gave Kurt was one filled with adoration and love, and he almost couldn't believe how fortunate he was to have found Kurt in his life.

Kurt grinned back. "You adorable, gorgeous, handsome, oblivious fool of a perfect boyfriend." He chastised teasingly and his eyes glinted in both joy and mischief.

" Now shut up and kiss me."

And Blaine did.

~END~

A/N: Sorry for updating soooo late! Anyway, it's the end, and I hope you guys liked it~! As I said, 'Discovering Jealousy' is the first part of a 'Jealousy Series' that I had planned, so there might be a sequel that is sort of related to this. But it's not confirmed that I'll write it though, I'll see how things go~

Again, any grammer errors/typos/mistakes are entirely my fault, my fics are un-beta-ed, hope that you guys would forgive me if there are any!

Read and review~! They make my day! 3


End file.
